The Revenge Of Dead
by Once-Upon-A-Time-Glee
Summary: En 2029, Une apocalypse à éclaté dans tous le monde, créant des êtres tous sauf humains, réclamant de la chair fraîche. Quand Santana ainsi que ses pires ennemies sont chargés d'aller chercher Brittany, la meilleure amie de Santana, ils n'hésitent pas, mais face aux danger de dehors, que va-t-ils leur arriver ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tous le monde! Voilà une fiction sortie de mon petit cerveau, il s'agit d'une fiction sur Glee, en particulier sur Santana qui est le personnage principale. J****'espère que ça vous plaira, bien sur je suis toute ouï aux critiques, bonne ou mauvaise alors ,n'hésiter pas. :)**

**Les premiers chapitres risques d'être plus ou moins cours, et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes que j'aurai fais. :)**

**Je tiens a dire que cette fiction est une fiction de science fiction avec beaucoup d'action, je me suis en quelque sorte inspiré du film Resident Evil pour l'écrire. :) Mais je vais essayer d'introduire des personnages d'autres séries, du genre Once Upon A Time que j'adore ou encore Walking Dead ou Lost Girl. :)**

**J'essayerai de publier le plus souvent possible, mais étant donner que j'ai le brevet la semaine prochaine, avec les révisions, je risque d'être pas mal occuper ce mois ci donc désolée. :3**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

**Once-Upon-A-Time-Glee **

* * *

Santana parvenait enfin à atteindre la porte. Après cinq étages montés, elle observa sa montre, 11h40. Il ne lui restait plus que vingt minutes pour la sauver. Elle prit alors son inspiration et ouvrit la porte menant sur un hall y avait une porte tout droit ainsi que deux autres sur les cotés. Regardant l'endroit, elle avança la tête droite, jetant des regardes de temps en temps à sa droite puis à sa gauche.

La grande porte d'en face se présenta alors devant elle. Santana approchait sa main quand une sorte de grille vint emprisonner la poigné, faisant de même pour la porte qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle fit alors un bond en arrière et se tourna vers le hall. Les portes des cotés s'ouvrirent alors, laissant apparaître lentement des êtres tout sauf humain.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'elle. Santana sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il y en avait une cinquantaine, tous avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Santana ne fit aucun geste, regardant autour. Un écran sortit alors du plafond, laissant voir un homme familier pour elle :

''_ Tiens, Santana! Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à venir jusqu'ici! Pour te récompenser, voilà des amis à moi. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils sont affamés! La porte s'ouvrira quand tous ne seront plus en vie, ou alors quand toi, tu ne le seras plus. Ah et n'oublie pas! Il ne te reste plus que dix-huit minutes pour sauver Brittany! Bonne chance, et à une autre vie!_ '' L'écran se coupa sur un rire plus que diabolique. Santana reporta son regard sur ces bêtes qui commencèrent à s'avancer, lentement mais surement. Elle prit alors son arme, le pointant sur tous ces êtres. Elle le savait, c'était la fin…

2 mois auparavant…

* * *

Le soleil frappait sur la chambre, la rendant chaude et chaleureuse. C'est sur cette image que la Brune se réveilla. Après avoir jetait un coup d'œil aux mûrs bordeaux, elle observa les photos accrochées : plusieurs personnes qu'elle avait déjà vues au lycée, elle les connaissait surtout à cause des bains de slushies qu'ils s'étaient pris par sa faute. Ce souvenir la fit sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'une photo entra dans son chant de vison.

C'était Sam Evans et Rachel Berry, ou plutôt comme elle préférait les appeler "Bouche de Mérou" et "la Naine". Elle se remémora alors les nombreuses douches de cette boisson collante et les nombreux coups bas qu'elle leur avait fait. Elle sortit de ses souvenirs quand un grand bruit se fit entendre plus loin. Elle se leva alors et se dirigea vers cette source de bruit, inconnue pour elle. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit froid dans le dos : Rachel, en train de donner des coups de batte à un homme à terre, pendant que Sam, lui, barricadé les fenêtres. Rachel arrêta alors ses coups :

« _Ca y est, il est mort_ » C'est après ces mots que Santana fit alors remarquée sa présence :

"_Bordel, mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ici ?!_" Rachel et Sam sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la voix.

«_ -Qui c'est lui ? Dit Santana,_ montrant l'homme étendu par terre. _Et pourquoi ces barreaux aux fenêtres ? Merde, dites-moi ce qu'il y a!_

-_Calme toi_, fit Sam en voyant la Brune perdre patience._ Alors déjà, cet homme, on ne le connait pas, il a réussi à entrer et voulait nous « bouffer »_ ». Santana l'interrompit alors :

« _Te fou pas de moi Troudy Mouth, quel genre de personne viendrait réclamer de la viande humaine ? _

_-Justement, tous ceux qui ont été touchés par ce genre de virus, reprit Rachel. _

_-Touchés ? _

_-Oui, au lycée, des profs et même des élèves se sont mis à nous attaquer. -_

_C'est là qu'on t'a trouvés, évanoui au sol dans la salle de la chorale. On ne pouvait pas te laisser là-bas_, termina Sam. » Santana prit alors une chaise et s'assit, elle réfléchit alors pendant un moment, puis les regarda :

« _Où sont les autres ?_ »

Rachel et Sam se regardèrent. « _C'est une bonne question_ » finit par dire Sam.

Santana ouvrit le rideau, laissant la lumière du soleil éblouir son visage. Depuis cette révélation, elle s'était isolée dans la chambre où elle s'était réveillée. Elle regardait par la fenêtre, rien à l'horizon. Elle se permit alors de penser à sa vie.

Elle pensa à ses parents, la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus, elle s'était disputée avec eux avant d'aller au lycée. Ils lui avaient reprochés d'être trop dehors au lieu d'être dans les révisons, étant donné les examens de dernière année qui arrivait. Elle soupira, elle n'aura peut-être jamais l'occasion de leur dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle les aimait. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent sur Brittany, sa meilleure amie depuis leur première année de collège. Elles étaient toujours fourrées ensemble, elles n'avaient aucun secret l'une pour l'autre. Une larme coula alors sur sa joue, elles ne les reverraient jamais.

Elle se reprit alors, essuyant les légères larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler. Elle était vulnérable face à cette situation, mais il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, elle était Santana Lopez, une fille qui selon tout le monde, n'avait pas cœur, qui ne pensait qu'à elle.

Elle se leva alors du petit rebord sur la fenêtre où elle était assise. Son regard fixa le sol, une enveloppe y était présente. Elle se baissa et la ramassa. Elle l'observa, elle était d'une forme moyenne et marron, il n'y avait rien d'inscrit dessus et elle n'était pas ouverte. Elle tâta la matière et sentit qu'il y avait bien plus qu'un morceau de papier. A qui était-elle destinée ?

Elle prit le temps de s'asseoir sur le lit et l'ouvra. Elle sortit un premier papier, plié en deux. Elle fronça les sourcils, il s'agissait d'une carte des alentours, allant jusqu'à 100 kilomètres. Il y avait des croix rouges sur certaines villes ou bâtiments, la plupart anciens. Elle se demandait alors de ce qu'il s'agissait. Elle la replia et la posa délicatement sur le lit. Elle plongea de nouveau sa main dans l'enveloppe et en sortit ce qu'il restait : une lettre, semblant faire une page et un papier blanc, lisse qui était replié sur lui-même, ne laissant pas voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ne fit attention qu'à la lettre et reposa l'autre feuille sur le lit. Elle ouvra alors cette lettre, et commença à lire son contenu. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que celle-ci, pourrait bien chambouler sa vie.

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, dîtes moi si cela vous a plûs. :) Merci !**

**Once-Upon-A-Time-Glee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous, désolée d'avoir était longue pour le chapitre 2, mais j'ai eu des examens et j'ai pas forcement eu le temps. En plus mon ordi à faillit me lacher, la cata. Mais bon je suis là maintenant avec le nouveau chapitre!**

**Merci à Daffy Duck et QuinnTana4ever pour avoir reviewer :) Et pour répondre à votre question : ****Disons que vu que Brittany est tenue prissonière, elle ne peut pas avoir de relation avec Santana. Avant que tous ses événements n'arrivent, Brittany était avec Sam ( ne me tuait pas, je n'aime pas non plus le Bram ) mais elle avait aussi une relation particulière avec Santana, comme dans la série avant qu'elles ne soivent en couple. Brittany était en quelque sorte perdu, elle ne savait pas qui choisir, et grâce avec tous ce qui c'est passer, elle va enfin comprendre qui elle aime vraiment, du coup, je dis, que oui, Brittana sera présent, en fashback et à la fin, si peut-être Santana arrive à temps. J'espère avoir répondu :)**

**Dans ce chapitre, la plus part du temps, se sera le point de vue de Sam. Je ne veux pas que cette fiction soit concentrée que sur un seul personnage et qu'on oublie les autres, donc j'essaie de changer un peu. Par exemple, dans le prochain il y aura beaucoup de Rachel.**

**Ne me tuer pas pour Sam ni pour le genre de Bram mais c'est juste pour un petit moment. ^^ **

**Bonne lecture et encore merci! ;D**

**xoxo Once-Upon-A-Time-Glee**

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Rachel et Sam étaient dans le salon, ils n'avaient pas bougé depuis que Santana était partie. Ils réfléchissaient tous les deux à la situation, comment allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Rester et attendre les secours s'ils y en avaient ? Ou sortir pour affronter ses bêtes afin d'essayer de trouver des survivants malgré le danger qui les guettait ?

« Tu crois qu'on devrait aller la voir ? », demanda Rachel, brisant le silence. Sam haussa les épaules. Il savait que la brune était dévastée depuis la nouvelle, en même temps, qui ne le serait pas ? Il semblait que Santana avait besoin de s'isoler, il la comprenait. Elle venait de tous perdre, tous comme lui, comme Rachel. Il savait que s'ils allaient la voir, elle allait sortir de ses gonds. Il serait mieux pour lui et pour Rachel, de la laisser pour le moment.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes, tous les deux dans leurs pensées, quand Santana apparue alors, elle avait un air pressé avec un regard déterminé, le genre de regard où il vaut mieux ne rien dire pour pas énerver. « Levez-vous, faut aller la chercher ! » Voyant le regard confus de Sam et Rachel, elle soupira et repris : '' Un gars a Brittany, il faut qu'on aille la chercher ! ''

Sam fronça les sourcils, un homme avait Brittany ? Sa Brittany ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant, avec une apocalypse ? A quoi peut-elle bien lui servir ? Même si c'était dangereux, il voulait aller la chercher, c'était quand même sa petite amie. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris le temps de la chercher quand ces monstres ont débarqués au lycée. Il aurait dû être là pour la protéger, et maintenant, si Santana dit vrai, elle est enfermée, prisonnière d'un homme dont il ne connait même pas l'existence. Il devait faire quelque chose pour elle. Il se leva alors, ayant le même regard que la brune en face de lui : « - Explique! »

_ ** Flasback :**_

_**Elle ouvra alors cette lettre, et commença à lire son contenu. "Chère Santana, comme tu as pu le voir, une apocalypse a éclatée. Les personnes à qui tu tiens le plus ont disparu. Je vais t'accorder un vœu, celui de retrouver la personne présente sur la photo, c'est-à-dire ta meilleure amie, Brittany. Dans exactement 2 mois et 12 heures précise, si tu n'es pas à l'endroit attendu avec toutes les indications que je t'aurais données, tu pourras faire une croix sur elle. En effet, il y a quelques semaines, Brittany nous a dérobé un sérum très puissant, nous l'avons, moi et notre entreprise de recherche, N.F.J créer un antidote contre les tumeurs du cerveau ayant atteint un trop haut stade pour être opérables. Ce sérum a pour effet d'attaquer les cellules malades et de les rendre saines, et en moins de quelques mois, la personne serait alors guérie. Pour sécuriser cette découverte, nous avons caché dans un coffre près du lac, un ingrédient phare. Mais sans celui-ci, la formule change et rend le sérum comme un virus. Il n'attaque plus les cellules malades, mais toute les saines, à un tel point qu'elles deviennent alors inexistantes. Mais il ne fait pas que ça, il attaque des parties du cerveau, la partie où nous nous contrôlons, celle qui nous permet d'avoir des sentiments, de ne pas nous mettre en colère, ou encore celle où nous pouvons réfléchir, avoir une conscience. Toute personne touchée, deviendra alors dépendante à jamais de ce virus. Elle aura des envies de chair humaine, ses muscles se contracteront et elle aura du mal à marcher, et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne peut pas mourir à moins que l'on ne lui tire dans la tête, c'est-à-dire le cerveau, là où vit ce virus. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ceci, et bien je vais te le dire. Il y a maintenant une semaine, ta chère amie a trouvé le coffret contenant l'ingrédient. Elle l'a ensuite ramené chez elle et d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit, l'a jeté dans les poubelles, direction la décharge car elle n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. J'imagine tu comprends mieux. La Terre est plongée dans le chaos par sa faute, alors moi et mon équipe, avons décidé de la prendre prisonnière pour ses actes. Certes, cela était indirectement voulu, mais elle l'a quand même fait. Pour cela, après avoir discuté avec elle, nous en avons conclu que le seul vrai moyen de se venger et de prendre à sa place une autre personne, une personne qui compte vraiment pour elle, et c'est toi. Si tu te rends, nous la libèrerons. La carte que tu as récupérée représente les lieux et bâtiments où tu devras te rendre pendant ces prochaines semaines. Chacun de ces lieux contient un indice sur l'endroit final, celui où nous sommes. Mais ne crois pas que cela sera facile de les avoir, à chaque fois, une épreuve t'attendra. Si tu réussis, l'indice sera à toi, sinon... tu verras par toi-même... Avec ce qui courre dehors, tu auras besoin d'armes pour toi et tes camarades. Je ne suis pas si méchant, j'en ai placé dans toute ta maison. Mais attention à ce qu'il y a dehors. Juste une chose, étant le créateur de ce virus, en quelque sorte, je peux contrôler ce qu'on peut appeler, des zombies. Je te souhaite bonne chance, et n'oublie pas, le mardi 1 octobre, après 12h il sera trop tard. Avec toute ma compassion, **_

_**A très bientôt. **_

_**Monsieur Johnson. **_

_Après cette lecture, Santana regarda alors l'autre papier, une photo contenant un visage innocent d'une adolescente blonde de 17 ans : c'était bien Brittany. Elle avait espéré que ce ne soit qu'une blague, mais maintenant elle savait que c'était sérieux. Elle prit alors le contenu de l'enveloppe, tout en se levant, puis sortit de sa chambre en trombe, se dirigeant vers ses hôtes, qui eux, étaient assis sur le canapé du salon._

**_ Fin du Flasback._**

Santana leur raconta alors la carte, la photo et la lettre. Mais elle ne dit pas ce que ce certain monsieur Johnson voulait en rançon, c'est-à-dire elle. Sam la regarda alors, il se retenait de pleurer. Il était l'homme de la troupe et ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses, même si, Santana et Rachel savaient qu'il était sensible. Il prit alors la parole : « -Allons la chercher !

-Oui, il y a des armes chez moi selon la lettre, nous serions alors armés !

-Mais vous êtes fou, c'est bien trop dangereux ! dit alors Rachel.

-Ecoute moi bien la naine, Bouche de mérou et moi-même allons la chercher, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et rien de ce que tu peux nous dire nous fera changer d'avis. Alors à toi de voir, tu peux rester ici, avec peu d'eau et de nourriture, sans arme et avec le risque que ces montres arrivent à enfoncer ces bouts de bois aux fenêtres, ce qui te tuera vu que tu n'as rien pour te défendre ou venir avec nous, où nous aurons des armes, où nous pourrons aller chercher de quoi vivre et dormir, et enfin où nous serons plusieurs pour survivre. A toi de voir.

-Rooh.. d'accord je viens.. Mais d'abord, le soleil commence à se coucher, faisons une bonne nuit de sommeil et partons demain à l'aube.

-D'accord, faisons des tours de garde, au cas où ces bêtes auraient trouvé le moyen de rentrer, toutes les 2 heures, on se relai. -Ça marche, je prends le premier tour, ensuite ça sera Santana et après Rachel, ça vous va ?

-Ça me va, Disent les deux filles. »

Sam haussa la tête et prit la batte posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine. Il regarda alors Rachel et Santana partir vers les deux chambre d'en bas. Il soupira, il devait surveiller pendant 2 heures, sans rien avoir à faire. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, et regarder la télévision ou écouter de la musique dans cette situation, ça serait vraiment pathétique. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à la journée qu'il l'attendait demain. Il était décidé à retrouver Brittany et si pour cela, il devait mettre sa vie en danger, il le ferait sans aucun doute. Demain, la fête aux zombies est ouverte, car il s'apprêtait à les faire regretter d'être né.


End file.
